In recent times, efficient power generation has become a focus of attention. This is especially true on farms which often use great quantities of power. However, it is also true in many other applications, including camping and rural areas as well.
For this reason, many farms use a variety of systems for converting one form of power into electrical power. Historically, many farms have used wind power to generate electricity. Other farms that have access to a water fall have used water power to generate electricity. More recently, solar power has been used to generate the electricity needed for farms as well as other uses. Still further, where possible, a combination of these power conversion systems has been used. However, with modern society, there is always a need for still more efficient and adaptable methods for converting one form of power, especially naturally occurring forms, into electrical power. These more efficient means can be used to supplement, or even supplant, other means and systems that are presently in use.
These more efficient and adaptable forms of power generators are even more needed for farms and remote areas than in other areas. This is especially true if the area does not have access to a source of wind or a source of water that is sufficiently sized to meet the needs of the serviced area, or if solar energy is not practical for the particular area.
Therefore, there is a need for a means to convert water flow energy into electrical power, especially in an area which only has small and slow moving streams. Still further, there is a need for a means for converting water flow energy into electrical power that is amenable to use in a wide variety of locations.